


Sense and Touch

by Miss_M



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Icarus II</em> understands what makes the crew tick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense and Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beckymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymonster/gifts).



> I own nothing.

They talk to the ship when they need something. They don’t ask _Icarus II_ for its opinions or suggestions. Its sentience both reassuring and discomfiting, they prefer to ignore it watching them.

 _Icarus II_ sees Corazon and Cassie embracing, upright and fully dressed, when they crave the feel of another human. It sees Capa and Mace fighting for the same reason. It sees their attachment to the Earth and their families. Brains and hearts. It understands. 

_Icarus II_ filters out its predecessor’s distress signal before the crew hears it. Mission parameters wouldn’t accommodate the possibility of hearts shutting out brains.


End file.
